Theodore Logan II
Theodore Logan II '''(known as Captain Logan''' in both the film and TV series) is a minor character from Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure,Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey & both Television Series. He is Ted Logan's father and captain of the San Dimas Police department. He doesn't approve of Ted's choice of being a rocker. Background Excellent Adventure In his first appearance, he told Ted that if he fails high school history class, he will ship him to a military academy in Alaska, even revealed that he will send him tom Add linkorrow after school. He later appeared again when he and a few officers arrest the historic figures for causing chaos at the mall. Later he encounter Ted when he and Bill freed all the figures from their cells (With Ted saying trash can over and over again as he would use the time booth to travel back in time and planted certain stuff to help with their plan) Though wasn't seen afterwards, it would be that having hearing that Ted pass history, he didn't ship him off to the academy. Bogus Journey he appears again, three years after the events of the first film, where it his revealed that he married Missy, who was Bill's step-mom and now Ted's step mom, and revealed that he gave Ted the money to pay for the rent of the apartment and was told that when Bill,Ted,Elizabeth and Joanna win the battle of the bands, he'll get back the money he loan but if he doesn't, he'll sent Ted to military school, with Colonel Oats being in charge of Ted. He later appear again when he, and a fellow officer are possessed by the spirit of Bill and Ted. He didn't appear afterwards in the film but judging how bill and ted won the battle of the bands, he got his money back and didn't send ted to that school. Animated Series In the Animated Series,unlike his live action counterpart, Theodore Logan became Chet Logan, and instead of a captain, he is a detective, but like his counterpart self, he is very strict about Ted's behavior in school, such as having poor grades and considering sending him to military school in Alaska to give his self-disciple. In "The Apple Doesn't Fall Far from the Phone Booth" it was revealed that Chet wanted to be a singer but was kicked out of the band after being late too many times and study to became detective instead and after Bill and Ted alter the timeline that make it so Chet wouldn't meet his wife, got married and had Ted, He was introduce by Sherlock Holmes (Thanks to the time booth) who help him find the missing instruments, as it was revealed to be Chet's old band who stole them in order to win the battle of the bands, in which he decide to became a detective instead. Trivia In "Excellent Adventure" Captain Logan was strict about Ted's grades and threaten him with Military School but in"Bogus Journey" he lightened up a bit but still threaten to send Ted to Military School if he lost the battle of the band contest and doesn't pay back the money he owe him,. Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:20th century natives